


Scarred Forever

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scarred Drabble Series [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (But she doesn't know that), (Charlotte is not his mum), Chloe walks in on Lucifer, Crack, Drabble, Multi, She will never recover, Threesome - F/M/M, Walking In On Someone, With her ex and his step mom, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe does it again for real this time.  She will never get over the image.Why did Dan allow this when he knew Charlotte was Lucifer's Stepmom?!





	Scarred Forever

**Author's Note:**

> More cracky drabble fun of Chloe walking in on Lucifer in sexual situations with people she knows. Not to be taken seriously, as always with these drabbles. Written for the lols.
> 
> One more to go (Maze :P)

The sight she just walked in on would be seared into her brain forever.

Charlotte was sitting on her ex’s face and Dan was holding her thighs while she held his head in place. On the opposite side of the table, Lucifer was facing away from the other two, riding Dan as hard and fast as he could.

She couldn’t see Lucifer’s face, but both Dan and Charlotte had their eyes closed.

She snuck out and closed the door quietly behind her.

She should have listened to the warnings given before barging in.

Would anyone but her not screw Lucifer?


End file.
